Spoiled Milk
by Valie
Summary: When Sam ignores Freddie's warnings, she ends up sick. Carly does her best to soothe her sick friend - with a bath. 10th of 30 Cam prompt fics I'll be posting! -Cam- -Femslash-


**A/N:** Aw, this fic is a bit shorter then my last iCarly prompt fic. Sorry. I'm still getting use to writing longish fics, though at least it's not a drabble! This fic takes on a more light hearted look at a budding relationship without getting as smutty as I have been lately. More hesitance and whatnot between the girls. lol It's fun to look at Carly and Sam's relationship from so many different angles.

**Extra note:** If you're new (or old, whatever) to reading my iCarly prompt fics, it'll help you to know I've archived them nice and neat in my profile so they can be found easier. So if you're interested in any of the previous 9 prompt fics, just head to my profile! :D

**Pairing:** Carly/Sam

**Prompt:** #22 - cradle

**Progress:** 10/30 prompts completed

**Word count:** 1,373

**Warnings:** Femslash, nudity, light sexual tension

---

**Spoiled Milk**

If Sam were the type of person to actually take a minute from time to time and listen to what people were telling her, this all could have been avoided. However, being her same stubborn self, she ignored Freddie's warning about chugging down old milk. Just because it was a little chunky, didn't necessarily mean it was bad for you to drink - right? Shoving away the still protesting boy, she filled a cup of milk and held the cup to her lips, pausing only at the last second to scowl at Freddie.

"Don't tell me what to do." With that, the milk was gone down her throat.

Freddie winced and almost puked when he saw Sam chewing on the chunks.

"You're going to get food poisoning or something." He said, backing away in case the milk found it's way back up.

"Shut up, dork."

The blonde pushed Freddie back against the fridge and wandered up to the studio.

An hour later, she was on her knees, puking up everything she'd eaten in the last six or so hours. Carly stood behind her, holding her hair back from her face and rubbing her back with small circular motions. Sam groaned between pukes, her stomach rumbling treacherously as she reached up to flush her mess. So far, she was only thankful she had made it to the bathroom before vomiting, otherwise, she would have felt guilty about making anymore of a mess then necessary. After a while, her stomach began to ease, and she finally leaned back.

"What did you eat this time to make you so sick?" Carly asked.

"Why do you assume I ate something?"

"Because you're Sam." The brunette said, quirky her eyebrow.

"Freddie said I shouldn't drink the old milk in your fridge because it had some chunks in it." The blonde finally relented.

"Eww, there was old milk in my fridge and you drank it? Chunks too?"

"They weren't that bad actually." She said and picked up her arm to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.

"SAM! Don't you dare!"

Carly swatted the arm away and quickly grabbed some toilet paper nearby. Kneeling beside her friend, she sighed heavily as she began wiping the blonde's chin and mouth. Sam felt embarrassed, not by the vomit but the fact that her friend was cleaning her up. She was also feeling a bit woozy and she hoped it was because of her stomach and not because of the way the brunette was touching her so lovingly.

Closing her mouth, she hoped Carly couldn't smell her breath.

"Christ, Sam, you look horrible. I think you should take a shower."

"You know how I feel about showers!" The blonde whined, glaring at the object in question.

"Oh stop, you reek like vomit. You can't not take a bath!"

"I don't wanna." Sam pouted, giving her friend her best puppy dog look.

"Yes, you do and you will even if you don't."

Carly moved away from the blonde and locked the bathroom door which had been slightly ajar before. She swore she saw Freddie just beyond the closing crack, confused and questioning her actions. There were some things not meant for male eyes, Carly mused silently with a smile as she went over to the shower. Vulnerable, the blonde felt her stomach flip at the sound of the water and again she was praying to the porcelain god. Fingers touched the sides of her face, pulling her hair away from her face again. Steam seeped into the sides of her vision as her stomach finally settled, happy to be rid of the offending materials in her stomach. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she could clearly see Carly step back from her, feet already bare, and remove her shirt.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, this time sure the wooziness was due to her stomach.

"I'm going to help you take a shower."

"I'm not a little kid. You don't have to help me shower." Sam grumbled sullenly as she got to her feet, very slowly.

"It's okay. I've seen you naked before, so it won't be weird." Carly smiled as she pulled off her pants.

"Yeah, well let me give you a shower and see what you say then."

Discarding her pants to the side, the brunette grabbed the zipper to Sam's hoodie and yanked it down before the blonde could regain her reflexes and stop Carly. The hoodie was bunched on the floor before brown eyes locked with blue ones.

"Are you afraid you might enjoy being naked with me?" It was meant as a tease but Sam could see truth through the joke.

"Are you afraid you might enjoy being naked with me, Shay?"

Her friend didn't answer as her hands slipped behind Sam and undid the clasp to her bra.

"Do you need help with your jeans too?"

"I'm fairly certain I can take off my own jeans."

Sam wasn't sure if they were purposely avoiding the main question, so she decided, in her still woozy mind, to follow the brunette's lead. Removing her bra with a blush, she turned her back to her friend and began removing her jeans and shoes. Getting the items off, Sam felt herself dizzy and leaned a little too far forward, almost falling face first into a wall. A pair of soft arms and hands grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy." She lied.

Carly uprighted her friend and slipped her fingers into the waistband of her friend's panties. Slowly, she pulled them down to the blonde's feet, careful not to touch her more then necessary.

"I told you I could take off my own clothes." Sam said, glad she was turned around so Carly couldn't see her face that was burning red.

"Yeah, and I can let you eat the tiles off the bathroom wall." Carly frowned. "Let's get in the shower, it'll help you feel better."

Without a word, Sam did as the brunette instructed, shivering even though the shower head sprinkled her with slightly hot water. Behind her, she could hear Carly get in with her, fixing the shower curtain so they wouldn't wet the floor. Then an awkward silence as both girls wondered what to do now. The brunette was the one who grabbed the body scrubber and squirted liquid soap on it. Gently moving Sam's hair to the side, she began washing her friend's back, embarrassed for even suggesting this. Sure, she may have had ulterior motives, but they were only small fantasies in her head, nothing she thought she would actually go through with. Pausing just above her friend's butt, Carly felt her heartbeat quicken as she wondered for the first time in the past fifteen minutes what she was doing. Caring for her friend, right? Then why was she letting her mind slip into such dirty thoughts?

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, her voice breathy under the spray of water.

"I don't know anymore."

It was the steam, the blonde assured herself, that was making her turn around toward her long time friend. It was the spoiled milk that made her sway forward and take the body scrubber from Carly's hands. It was that odd woozy feeling that made her close the distance between them, encircling her arms around the taller girl. That's what she was trying to assure herself, but Sam leaning in and kissing Carly lightly on the lips - that was all her own doing. The way Carly looked at her, sad and happy, she didn't understand and she didn't care at the moment.

"I'm feeling better." Sam said, leaning her head against Carly's shoulder.

With a smile, the brunette hugged Sam, cradling her friend who was now drifting in and out of consciousness against her.

"Sam, don't fall asleep on me." Carly said, pinching the blonde's hip and making her jump.

"Aw, but you're so comfy!"

"How about..." Carly plucked the body scrubber from Sam's hand. "...we finish this bath and then go lay down."

"Yeah, okay. Can we do it naked?"

"What?"

"Lay down. This is the most comfortable I've been when leaning against you."

Carly blushed brightly. "We'll see about it."

**-End-**


End file.
